The Bad Boy and The Bookworm
by RadioBlast
Summary: Alvin /x/ Simon. Rated for future chapters. I suck at summeries, so just give it a chance :D
1. Chapter 1: Fangirls and Fights

_I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any part of them. I only own this story. I'm a sick fag-loving furry blah blah blah. I know this, you don't need to send me this in a message. KTHNXBAI_

_Anyway, this story is Alvin /x/ Simon, in case you didn't know and find it disturbing and want to leave. No, they're not 10 or anything weird. Alvin is 17 and Simon is 16 (Alvin's the oldest but Simon is so much taller...it's weird). Anyway, enjoy the story and forgive any errors or typos._

Simon looked at the smiling girl staring up at him.

"Yes, I'm _that _Simon Seville." he muttered. "As if there's more than one anthropomorphic singing chipmunk named Simon Seville" he thought. The girls smile widened and she dropped her book bag to the ground and began digging in it. She pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"C-can I have your autograph?" She asked, smiling nervously at him. Simon looked at the paper and pen she had thrust in front of him and nodded, returning her nervous smile.

He quickly scribbled "Love, Simon" on the notebook and handed it back to the girl. She squealed and pressed it against her chest in a tight hug.

"Thank you _so _much!" she said. Simon ran a nervous hand through his sandy brown hair and nodded.

"No problem.." He said. She squealed again and giggled.

"Me and my best friend went to your last three concerts! We had to stay up all night to get tickets to them!" She said, still clutching her notebook. Simon smiled uneasily and nodded.

"Thanks. We appreciate everything you guys do to keep us going." He said.

She smiled wider at him and lowered her head, gazing at him from under her lashes.

"You changed your glasses from the ones you were wearing at the last concert." She said, pointing to Simon's square black framed glasses.

"Oh, well...the other ones went with the costume. These are my actual glasses." He said, pulling them off and wiping the lenses on his blue sweatshirt. He blew on them and re-wiped them, holding them out to inspect them.

Suddenly the girl snatched the glasses out of Simon's hands and ran off. Simon stared, dumbfounded, with his arm still outstretched.

"...Not again..." He sighed, lowering his arm. He'd been used to having fans, they had had them since they were 10 after all, but it seemed like the older they got, the crazier the fans got. When they were younger the fans seemed to want nothing more than autographs and pictures. However, as they got older they seemed to get more...rabid? When Alvin had turned 16 a girl snuck into his dressing room and tried to rob him of his virginity, of all things. Alvin screamed, and the girl managed to get away; with Alvin's hat of course. Since then, he's never bothered to wear a hat. Simon squinted his eyes trying to make out shapes.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother wearing glasses..." Simon mused out loud.

"You can't see with contacts in, remember?" A voice behind him said. Simon spun around and saw a blur of red.

"Alvin?" Simon questioned, squinting.

"Nope, I'm a rabid fangirl dressed as Alvin here to steal your pants, you big stud you!" Alvin said, throwing his arms out in a hugging gesture. Simon stepped back a few places, a terrified look on his face.

"Calm down Si, it is me." Alvin said, lowering his arms and rolling his eyes. Simon's ears perked up and he calmed a little.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had..." Simon moaned. Alvin threw and arm around his brothers shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"C'mon, I'll lead you home." He said. Simon nodded smiling.

--

The two boys walked through the back door and saw Theodore sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"What happened to Simon? Where's his glasses?" Theodore asked, getting up from the table and walking over to the two boys.

"Some crazy broad ran off with them." Alvin answered simply. "Where's Dave?" He asked, helping Simon sit at the table. Theodore put a glass of milk and a sandwich in front of Simon; food helps everything.

"He's gone off to meet with Andy about our upcoming show." Theo said. Simon picked up the sandwich and bit into it sighing.

"What am I going to do about school tomorrow? I can't do any work if I can't see." He said. Alvin smiled.

"I wish I were that unfortunate." He said. Simon shot him a sarcastic smile and bit back into his sandwich.

"Thanks for the sandwich T." Simon said. "I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today because I was writing a chemistry paper."

"I thought you stayed up last night to write that paper?" Alvin said. Theodore plopped down in front of Simon to finish his sandwich and nodded.

"Well...I-" Simon said blushing.

Alvin yanked the chair beside Simon out and spun it around sitting backwards in it.

"What does 'Well I-' mean?!" Alvin said, a smile on his face. Theodore leaned closer, his ears pricking up.

"It means...the papers not mine..I'm doing it for a..friend." Simon finished, quickly stuffing more sandwich in his mouth.

"A _friend_?" Alvin replied, a smirk spreading on his face. "So, what does she look like?"

Simon's blush got wider. "I never said it was a 'she'" he said, taking a sip of milk. Alvin's smile wavered a bit.

"Why else would you skip lunch to do someone else's paper?! At least tell me she's hot!" Alvin said, throwing his hands up in the air. Simon turned crimson and dropped his head, embarrassed.

"it'snotagirlit'saguy" he muttered. Alvin leaned closer to Simon.

"You'll have to repeat that, I don't speak mumble." Alvin said, grimacing.

"I said, it's not a girl, it's a guy." Simon said, then quickly took another sip from his glass. Alvin jumped backwards.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" He yelled. Theodore got covered in the milk Simon spit out in surprise. Simon coughed and sputtered, almost falling out of his chair.

"I AM NOT GAY!!" He said, jumping out of his chair and glaring at Alvin. Alvin stood up, and glared back up at Simon. Even though Alvin was older, he still barely came to Simon's shoulders.

"You just said it was a guy!!" He said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make me gay Alvin! Neither does writing a paper for him! He needed help on it so I volunteered my services!" Simon shot back.

Alvin leaned back and lowered his eyes, giving Simon a suspicious glare.

"What's his name?" He said defensively. Simon threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going upstairs to my room! Knock on my door and let me know when you've stopped being an insane little weirdo, okay?" Simon yelled. He turned and left the kitchen, storming up the stairs. Alvin glared after him.

"FINE! DON'T TELL ME!" He roared after Simon. Alvin spun on his heel and headed back out the door, slamming it as loud as he could. Upstairs, Theodore heard Simon's door slam twice as loud.

"...I'll just clean up.." Theodore muttered. Still covered in milk he grabbed the dirty dishes off the table and walked them over to the sink.

--

Alvin banged angrily on the door of the Miller house. The door swung open and Brittany glared angrily at him from the other side.

"What do you want already?! Can't you give a girl some time to answer the door?" She yelled. Alvin glared hard at her and grimaced.

"So," she said, tossing her ponytail off her shoulder and smiling slightly, "What can I do for you?" She asked as she slowly looked him over.

Alvin was tall and thin. Because he played so many sports he had muscles, they just weren't well defined. He had gotten his ears pierced and had died his hair dirty blond and the underside black. The top was spiked in his usual fo-hawk style. Brittany'ssmile widened. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Keep dreaming babe." he muttered. Brittany's shoulders stiffened and she glared at him. "I'm here to talk to Janette. Where is she?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Janette?!" Brittany said, her eyes widening. "What do you want with **her**?!" She asked, pursing her lips and glaring dangerously at Alvin.

"Relax, I just wanna talk to her about Simon." He said, throwing his hands up defensively. Brittany's posture relaxed a little and she stepped inside the house.

"She's probably in her room reading or something. C'mon in." She added after Alvin had already put one foot through the door. "So what's wrong with Simon?" She asked walking close behind Alvin.

Alvin blushed and shrugged. "I just don't think he's feeling good and I wanna know if she knows anything about what might be wrong." He said. Brittany yawned and stopped following Alvin.

"Well have fun with that." She said. She turned and headed toward the living room, making sure to sway her hips as she walked. Alvin watched her walk and blushed slightly. He climbed the stairs towards the stairs and stopped at a purple and blue door with the name "Janie" painted on it. He hesitated, then knocked softly, not wanting to make too much noise in case Ellie was in her room. In a few seconds, Janette opened the door giving Alvin a confused look.

"Alvin? What's wrong?" She asked. Alvin put his finger over his mouth and shushed her, pushing her back inside her bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind him, glancing around suspiciously. Janette sat in her computer chair nervously, tugging her skirt down and doing her best to hide her legs. Alvin stared at her and frowned.

"That's flattering Janie, but I'm not here for you." He said, running a hand through his hair and sitting down on her bed. She scowled at him continued to hold her skirt down over her knees. "I need you to do me...well, sort of a favor." Alvin said. He looked up at Janette and gave her a pleading smile. Janette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright...what is it?" She asked.

"Glad you asked!" Alvin said, sitting up indian style and leaning back on the bed. Janette shot him a suspicious look before Alvin went through the details of his plan.

_There you have it, CHAPTER 1 end. I hoped you liked it, and I hope I kept them even a little in character. If not, sorry, I hope you still enjoyed it. Review if you don't mind, and let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks in advance! CHAPTER 2 will be up soon!_

_-RadioBlast-_


	2. Chapter 2: Alvin's Plan Gone Wrong

_Chapter Two :D Still no sexy stuff, but that'll come later. Theodore and Ellie are so fucking cute x3 Forgive typos! Also, Andy is an OC I made up. He's the boys producer :D_

Simon walked to a nearby empty table and sat his tray down. He plopped into the seat and sighed. School had been terrible all day. Dave had ordered him some replacement glasses, but they wouldn't be in until tomorrow. Andy was kind enough to give him a pair of his costume glasses; unfortunately, the only ones Andy had with him right now were a pink and black striped pair from when they did an "alternative" show. Simon thought they looked emo, if anything. He didn't want to wonder around in one of his usual polo's and pink and black glasses, so he had grudgingly borrowed a black shirt and pair of dark blue jeans from Alvin. Theodore had fixed his hair so it looked more "alternative" and Alvin had giggled at him on the way to school. Girls were staring at him and smiling and giggling. Simon felt so embarrassed and just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear until his new glasses arrived. He pushed his tray away and slumped his head down on the table, covering it with his arms.

Janette watched Simon, a blush covering her face. She looked over at Alvin, who was surrounded by giggling girls. He stared at her and nodded briefly, turning back toward a beautiful redhead and whispering something causing her the blush and giggle. Janette rolled her eyes and got up, slowly walking toward Simon.

"Hey Si!" she said, plopping down beside him. Simon's head perked up and he stared at her, smiling.

"Hi Janette." He muttered.

"You look sort of...down." She said. She put on a sympathetic smile and batted her eyes at him. Simon stared and nodded.

"My glasses were – Well, I lost them." Simon said, his cheeks burning. The last thing he wanted was for Janette to know about what had actually happened.

"Oh," she said, giggling a little, "Well, I like the new look. It suits you." She added, laughing a little more. Simon gave her a smug smile and laughed a little too.

"You think so? I was going for tortured soul." He said, throwing his arms out so she could get a better look at him. Janette giggled, nodding.

"I def initially see it." She said. The two laughed a little more and then grew silent, smiling at each other.

"So...Si..." Janette started. She looked down at her laps and began lacing and unlacing her fingers nervously. "I was wondering...What are you doing this afternoon?" She said. She turned her face away from Simon, flushed and embarrassed. Simon's heart sped up and his mouth went dry.

"She's asking you out!" Simon's head screamed. He opened his mouth in response but something made him stop. He bit his lip, thinking. He had liked Janette since he was younger, but she had never really returned the affection. Just last week she had text him raving that his friend Markus had smiled at her in class. Simon ran a hand through his hair and scanned the cafeteria for his brothers.

Theodore was sitting close by Elenore, their hands laced in each others. Ellie was feeding Theo some cheesecake she had made especially for him. Theo snuggled into her shoulder, causing Ellie to giggle. She placed her head atop his and the two snuggled up, enjoying more of the cake. Simon smiled, they went together so well. He continued to scan until his eyes met Alvin's.

Alvin's eyes widened and he quickly turned, innocently whistling, and tried to pretend he hadn't just been watching Simon and Janie. Simon lowered his eyes and gazed back suspiciously. He turned back to Janette, who was nervously fingering some food on her tray, waiting for an answer. Simon smiled gently down at her.

"A-Actually, I'm sorta busy tonight. My friend Markus is free though, if you want me to ask him if he wants to-" Simon's sentence was cut short by Janette's gasp. She stared up at Simon, her face glowing and smiling.

"Oh! R-Really Simon!? Y-You don't mind!?" She said, gripping his shoulders. Simon chuckled and shook his head.

"It's no problem. I promise." He said. Janette jumped up and giggled, running back to her table to tell her friends about what just happened. Simon sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He sent Markus a quick text and closed it. He had done is good deed of the day. His eyes rose to meet Alvin's again and Alvin squeaked nervously when Simon got up and stalked toward him.

The girls all turned toward Simon and cooed out, "Hey Simon!" and "Hey there!" when they saw him. He waved politely back at them and grabbed Alvin by the shirt.

"Excuse us please, ladies." He said politely, yanking Alvin up. "I need to have a few words with my brother dear." He grit his teeth and looked down at Alvin, who looked positively terrified. Simon turned, dragging Alvin off toward the boys restroom.

Simon slammed Alvin into the nearest stall and walked in behind him, closing and locking the door. Alvin situated himself on the toilet and gazed up at Simon.

"Why does he have to be so fucking tall...?" Alvin thought, slinking back against the toilet. Simon placed his hands on the wall on either side of Alvin and leaned in, his forehead touching Alvin's.

"Wanna tell me what you had to do with that display earlier?" Simon said. He was glaring hard at Alvin and Alvin's plan to 'play innocent' quickly faded away.

"I-I thought you liked Janette. What's wrong with a brother trying to help his little brother out?" Alvin stammered. Simon's glare got angrier.

"Little brother doesn't need your help, Alvin." He said. Alvin blushed. "Janette doesn't like me Alvin, I've come to accept that. Please don't make it worse by throwing her up in my face." Simon finished. Alvin felt his cheeks grow hot with shame. He looked up at Simon's eyes; his glasses had slipped down a little actually giving Alvin the opportunity to see them. Simon got the good eyes. Theodore had his shiny green ones, and Alvin got the hazel ones that changed colors with his moods, but Simon got the _good_ eyes. They looked like glass, or crystal. Alvin swallowed hard, staring up at them. They were so blue; he'd never noticed. He'd never been this close to Simon **to **notice. Alvin licked his lips, trying to turn his gaze away and failed. Simon leaned up, and unlocked the stall, opening the door.

"Just...stay out of my personal life, okay Alvin? I have to have at least one part of my life that doesn't have** you** in it. Is that too much to ask?" Simon said, his face growing soft and sad. He turned and walked out of the restroom. Alvin sat, listening to the door close.

He bit his lip and sighed. Alvin knew how much Simon had cared for Janette; and he knew Janette rejected him. He couldn't imagine how hurt Simon felt right now. Alvin mentally slapped himself, Simon's words floating up in his ears.

"One part of his life without me in it.." Alvin breathed. He pulled his knee's in, circling his arms around them and lowering his chin to his chest. He felt so small and worthless. Simon had never said anything like that to him before.

"But then, you've never pulled a stunt like this before." Alvin quietly reminded himself. He sat there, curled up in a defenseless ball, until the bell rang to leave lunch and go back to class. He slowly got to his feel and gazed at himself in the mirror. He smiled sadly, running a hand through his hair.

"You always know how to make me feel better, gorgeous." He said to his reflection. He turned and headed out of the door and back toward class.

--AFTER SCHOOL--

Alvin strummed his acoustic guitar quietly. He looked around the empty recording studio, and his eyes landed on Simon's untouched Emcee gear on the ground. He bit his bottom lip guiltily. Simon knew they had practice this afternoon, and it wasn't like him to be late. They couldn't practice without him, Simon was the only one that knew what buttons to press on that thing, and which knobs to twist. Alvin sighed and set his guitar down, running a hand through his hair. Dave and Andy walked through the door and stared at Simon's untouched equipment.

"Where's Simon?" Dave asked, looking at Alvin. Alvin looked up and shrugged. Dave gave him a weary look.

"Haven't you seen him? Was he at school today?" Dave pressed. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him since lunch." He said. Theodore waved a drumstick around and smiled.

"I saw him!" He said. Dave turned to face him and Alvin shot up in his seat looking interested.

"He left school with some guy. They were going to study, I think. Simon wanted me to tell you he'd have to skip practice today. I'm sorry Dave, I forgot." Theodore said, looking embarrassed. Dave let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

"It's alright Theodore, as long as Simon's okay." He turned towards Andy and shrugged. "I guess no practice today?" He asked. Andy nodded.

"School comes first." He said plainly. Theodore sat back on a nearby couch and pulled out his phone, texting Elenore.

Alvin got up and walked over to the couch, plopping down beside Theo.

"Simon left school with some guy?" He asked. Theodore nodded. Alvin glared at him.

"You didn't even ask him who it was?" He asked. Theodore got up, looking offended.

"It wasn't any of my business. Unlike you, I stay out of people's personal lives." He shot back. Alvin blushed and Theodore turned, walking out of the studio. Alvin bit his lip, frowning.

"I mind my own business. I'm just worried about Simon." Alvin thought, crossing his arms over his chest and hmphing. He lay down on the couch and glowered.

"Is it so wrong to worry about my little brother!? If he keeps hanging around with only guys and no chicks people are gonna start thinking he's...funny." Alvin thought. "He's never had a girlfriend! People read a lot into things like that!" He said aloud. He heard the door open and looked up as Dave poked his head inside.

"We're heading home now Alvin, are you coming?" He asked. Alvin shrugged.

"Yeah..." He sighed. He climbed off the couch and walked slowly behind Dave to the car outside.

--LATER--

Alvin sat at the kitchen table playing a game on his laptop. Every so often he'd glance up at the back door and then go back to playing his game. Dave was upstairs and Theodore was making dinner; he had been taking cooking classes and wanted to make a new recipe he found. Alvin paused the game and turned around, staring at the door again. He sighed and turned back to his game, un-pausing it. Theodore smiled a little.

"I'm sure he's fine Alvin. He's just hanging out with one of his friends." He said soothingly. Alvin looked up at Theodore and blushed.

"You're sure who's fine?" He said, lowering his head back to his game. Theodore rolled his eyes and smiled, going back to his cooking. Alvin paused the game and, as discretely as he could, turned to look back at the door. The handle turned and his heart leapt into his throat.

"-anks for the ride home man, I'll see you tomorrow." Simon's voice floated up through the door. He walked into the kitchen, closing it softly behind him.

He sniffed the air, smiling at Theodore.

"Smells good, glad I made it home in time." He said. Theodore returned his smiled and gestured to Alvin with a wooden spoon he was holding.

"If it were up to him, you would've been here hours ago." He said. Alvin's face grew hot and he hunched his shoulders, refusing to look Simon in the face. Simon laughed and reached down, putting his hands on Alvin's shoulders. Alvin relaxed a little; Simon's hands felt warm and comforting.

"Sorry about missing practice, I know you're upset. I'll make it up to you." He said, squeezing Alvin's shoulders lightly. Alvin squeaked and blushed more, nodding.

Simon let go and stretched.

"When's dinner going to be ready T?" he asked, opening an eye to glance in Theo's direction.

"A few more minutes. You can't rush perfection!" Theodore said. Simon nodded, laughing.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower then." He said. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Alvin's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Simon was acting happy. Had he forgiven Alvin? Or was it just a show in front of Theo? Alvin got upand closed his laptop. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He stopped at his bedroom door when he heard the shower turn on and soft humming coming from the bathroom. He turned around to face the bathroom door and leaned against his own door. Simon's voice floated up under the door, along with some steam. Simon always took scalding hot showers, Alvin never understood how he could stand it. When they were younger, before they lived with Dave, all three of them had bathed together and Simon would always complain about how cold the water was. Alvin blushed, remembering how they used to run around naked and not think anything about it. Now, it seemed so unnatural. They were younger then, of course. They didn't realize they were..._different_...from other chipmunks. He bit his bottom lip and gazed at the door.

Simon had been so angry at him earlier. Alvin's mind raced, trying to figure out if Simon had really forgiven him. He bit his lip. Alvin knew if the situation was reversed, it would take a lot for him to forgive Si. But then, that was a good thing about Simon. He didn't hold grudges. He said what he needed to say and let it go. But Alvin wasn't sure he **had** let it go. He didn't want Simon mad at him...In reality, Simon was his best friend. Alvin walked over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly. The humming inside stopped and a "Yeah?" floated up from under the door.

"I...I need to talk to you..." Alvin said. His voice sounded so small and far away to him. There was a long pause and Alvin panicked. What if Simon rejected him?!

"C'mon in then." Simon replied. Alvin heard the door click and turned the handle slowly. He stepped into the steam filled bathroom closing the door and locking it behind him. He looked up, and nearly swallowed his tongue. He gazed at Simon, bug-eyed.

_I'll end this chapter here for now xD Poor Alvin is so alone and confused -hugs him- My favorite part in this one is when he calls his reflection 'gorgeous' xD Anyway, review if you would please and lemme know how you're liking it so far! Thanks for reading you guys x3 Chapter 3 will be up soon-ish x3_

_-RadioBlast-_


	3. Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

_Oh snap, Chapter 3 finally-Did you guys miss me :D I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, ect._

Alvin's breath caught in his throat and he pressed himself against the door. Simon ran a busy hand through his wet hair and kept his back to his older brother.

Simon was already in the shower and was working shampoo through his hair, his back to Alvin. Alvin swallowed hard and stepped closer, sitting down on the toilet. He kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Al?" Simon questioned. Alvin shivered and brought his gaze slowly up to Simon, who stood completely naked before him.

Alvin's face flushed and he tried to tear his eyes away, but that was easier said than done. Simon's arms were up in his hair, massaging shampoo into it. Alvin could perfectly make out every muscle Simon had on his chest. Alvin watched the water cascade off them and felt his stomach turn.

"Alvin are you going to talk or not?" Simon said, rinsing his hands under the showerhead. He ducked his head under quickly, squinting his eyes closed as the shampoo fell down over his face and body. The water sprayed, hitting Alvin in the face and snapping him back to reality.

"Y-Yeah...I was just...I'm sorry Si...about today..." Alvin said. He brought his eyes up to Simon's face and saw him smile through the water. Simon pulled his head out and slicked his newly washed hair back with his hands. He sighed, grabbing a bottle of body wash behind him.

"Thank you Alvin. I needed to hear you apologize. I forgive you, it's fine." Simon said. He squirted the wash into his hands and began to lather his chest up. Alvin watched in amazement as Simon washed his chest and stomach, and felt his heart speed up when Simon's hands went lower.

Alvin watched Simon grip his member and pump a few times and he felt his own member twitch. Simon ran the later up the length and pumped a few more time, letting out a small sigh. He walked back under the water and rinsed himself off. The water sprayed Alvin again and he jumped off the toilet, blushing. His own member was already starting to harden, he had to get out of here!

"I'll...see you at dinner Si!" Alvin said. He turned and raced out the door toward his bedroom.

Simon shrugged, confused. He scrubbed his back, legs and face and rinsed his body off. Simon reached out to pull the curtain back and stopped. The curtain wasn't there.

"Wha-" Simon started. He squinted around the bathroom, looking for his glasses. He grabbed them off the sink and put them on, blushing hard.

He had forgotten to pull the curtain to.

Alvin had seen-Simon's stomach turned and he blushed furiously. He could only hope Alvin kept his eyes on something else the whole time.

Alvin lay on his bed, his pants undone and his painfully hard member sticking out. He was so confused. He knew it was wrong to have these feelings...about his own brother no less. Still, Alvin couldn't push the picture of Simon out of his mind. His handsome face, toned body, and his...Alvin's face flushed and his member twitched. Alvin wrapped a lazy hand around himself and began to pump. Alvin's face was crimson in embarrassment and shame. He felt wrong...disgusting even. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Alvin's hand moved faster. He felt so wrong...but it felt so good he didn't want to stop.

He came, quietly into a tissue. Alvin fell back onto his bed and waited for his breath to even out.

"Oh...Simon..." Alvin breathed, his face hot with embarrassment. A soft knock floated up to his ears.

"Alvin? It's Si. Dinner's ready. Come on downstairs."

Alvin's heart skipped a beat and he chocked on his spit. After he was done coughing he replied, "Yeah, I'm coming Si." Alvin's face flushed as Simon's name fell out of his mouth and he smiled a little. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them quickly, jumping off his bed. He unlocked the door and opened it, almost running over his taller younger brother.

"Oh, sorry Si." Alvin muttered.

Simon shrugged smiling, and put an arm around Alvin's shoulder. Alvin blushed feeling Simon's hand on him. Alvin scooted closer to Si, snuggling into his shoulder. He sighed. Simon glanced down at Alvin, confused. His brother was so weird sometimes.

_This chapter is short. I know ;w; I'm sorry. I just wanted to throw some feelings out there and maybe do some dirty stuff o3o_

_Thanks for reading -love- Chapter 4 will be up soon-ish_

_-RadioBlast-_


	4. Chapter 4: That Awkward Feeling

_You guys!! I haven't been on here in so long ;O; When I logged back on I had SO MANY reviews wanting this story to continue xD They were filled with so many compliments too ;u; I CANNOT wait for the new movie to come out! I'm so excited xD Anyways, Chapter 4, coming up :D_

Alvin rolled over and sighed. The sheets and comforter that usually kept him so warm and snug felt like it was strangling him. He quickly yanked it off and furrowed his eyebrows. Next door, Simon was probably asleep right now. His glasses were off and placed gently on the nightstand, and his hair was probably falling over his eyes. Alvin could picture how peaceful he must look. When they were younger and Alvin and Theodore got scared, they'd always run to Simon. Simon would smile at them, and explain their fears away.

"It's physically impossible for a human being to be half man and wolf...Science or nature wouldn't allow it. There's nothing to be scared of."

Alvin heard Simon's comforting voice in his ears and felt a tug at his heart. He finally sat up allowing his head to fall into his hands. He sat like that in the darkness of his room for a little while, making up his mind. After a moment, he crawled out of bed and slowly stepped out into the hallway.

He crept along the wall until he reached Simon's door. He stared at it, his head almost splitting open with the memories of what had happened earlier combined with memories of he and Simon when they were small. The memories clashed, each one making him feel more and more ashamed and lost. He leaned against the door and breathed out trying to push the confusion away. He just needed to get away from these feelings...he wanted to go back to the way he was before all of this; he wanted to be somewhere warm and familiar instead of lonely and confusing. When he felt this way, the person he usually turned to was-...

"Simon..." The name fell out of Alvin's lips and he felt his chest tighten. He couldn't go to Simon...Not after what he had done after seeing him in the shower like that...Not after what he had felt for his brother when he saw him...His little brother even! Alvin felt like if he went running to Simon now seeking comfort, he would say something outrageous and ruin everything. Alvin's hand tightened on the door handle to Simon's bedroom. He grit his teeth.

He imagined how nice it would feel to crawl in bed next to Simon, just like when they were younger. He closed his eyes trying to remember things about Simon. He slept with his mouth open, Alvin remembered that. He liked to sleep on his back too, with his arms crossed lazily over his chest. What else? He was warm. Alvin could almost feel the warmth as he hugged himself. He pressed his ear against the door and listened to the sound of Simon's soft breathing. Almost immediately, Alvin felt his heart slow and his whole body calm down. He continued to listen, hugging himself as he slide down the door onto the floor. He timed his breaths to Simon's and felt the confusion in his head slip away. None of it really mattered anymore. Simon was here, like he had always been, and like he would always be. That thought alone made Alvin's head stop throbbing. He got up slowly and turned, walking back to his bedroom.

--

"Morning Dave!" Theodore said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Theodore." Dave replied, smiling at the youngest boy. Simon was the next to walk through the doorway to the kitchen, and he and Dave exchanged 'good mornings'. Dave opened a drawer and pulled out a small package, handing it to Simon.

"Your glasses finally came in, they arrived this morning." He said. Simon smiled wide, ripping open the package and holding his new glasses out. They weren't the same design as his old ones. His old ones were round and thick, but these were sleeker and square. Simon put them on, and smiled over at Theo.

"How do they look?" He asked nervously.

Theodore took a large bite out of the his stack of pancakes and gave Simon a thumbs up, nodding.

"They look good." Dave said. He turned and walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alvin! Get up!" He called up the stairs. After waiting and getting no response, Dave began shouting the oldest Seville boys name loudly. Simon and Theodore exchanged weary glances at hearing Dave's signature scream. Theo shrugged and began to dig back into his breakfast. Simon walked out of the kitchen and laughed lightly at Dave.

"I'll go get him Dave..." He said. Dave gave him a tired nod and wondered back into the kitchen. Simon chuckled and shook his head as he headed up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Alvin's door and knocked lightly before turning the handle and walking in. His eyes widened and he felt his heart speed up.

Alvin was standing up in just his boxers, his back turned to the door, gazing into his closet.

"Where the hell did it go..?" He muttered.

Simon's eyes, which had previously been studying how delicately Alvin's back seemed to curve, snapped back to attention and he coughed to make his presence known. Alvin turned, blushing slightly when he noticed Simon.

"O-Oh hey Si-" Alvin began. He stopped mid-sentence and just gaped awkwardly at Simon.

"Wh-What?!" Simon asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable. Alvin blinked and shook his head slightly laughing a little.

"Oh sorry Si...I was just noticing..." Alvin pointed, blushing, "your glasses. They're new right?" Alvin finished.

Simon's eyebrows lifted and he smiled, taking off his glasses and holding them out proudly.

"Yeah, they just came this morning. They're a different style then my other ones...I..I dunno if they suite me..." Simon said, blushing slightly. Alvin shook his head.

"No...they look great on you. They really do." he replied, smiling gently at his brother. Simon's face flushed at Alvin's honest smile. The two just stood, staring at each other for a while, before the awkward air started to settle in. Simon coughed to break the silence and Alvin quickly turned back to his closet.

"What..uhm...What are you looking for?" Simon asked, turning his head to the floor, his face still slightly pink.

"Oh..uhm...my black shirt. You know the one with the checkerboard pattern on the front?" Alvin replied. Simon lifted his head up to face Alvin.

"Oh, it's in my room. You let me borrow it remember? It's in my dirty clothes hamper." Simon said. He heard Alvin groan.

"Ah man! I really wanted to wear it today! It's not that dirty right!? You only wore it once!" Alvin said. Simon laughed a little.

"No sorry, it got wet when I took it off to take a show-" Simon stopped, blushing severely. Alvin quickly turned his face back towards the closet before Simon could notice the crimson blush covering _ his _face.

The two stood looking away from each other in yet another awkward silence. Alvin clamped his eyes closed as he felt a large knot begin to form in his stomach. Images of Simon in the shower flashed through his mind and once again he felt ashamed and slightly turned on. He fought the images down, trying to keep himself in check. He heard Simon nervously clear his throat.

"A-Alvin...about...the other day...in the bathroom...I mean..." Simon began to adjust his glasses awkwardly. "I...well...when I went to get out I noticed...I mean I don't know how I could've forgotten..." Simon went on. Alvin bit his bottom lip, continuing to block out all the images forcing their way into his subconscious. He heard Simon begin to slowly come toward him and the knot in the pit of his stomach forced its way up to his throat. He felt the presence of someone behind him and instinctively turned around, his wide eyes meeting Simon's nervous ones.

"I hope...I didn't scar you for life or anything..." Simon replied, laughing nervously. Alvin just continued to stare at Simon's cool blue eyes, not saying anything. This worried Simon more than anything else.

"I mean...you could've told me and I would've closed the cur-" Simon began but Alvin interrupted him.

"I wasn't even paying attention! When I noticed it was open I just looked at the floor and ignored you!" Alvin practically yelled. Simon took a step back, surprised at the rise in Alvin's voice. Alvin clamped a hand over his mouth, his face deep red. He quickly looked down and lowered his hand.

"I mean...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream at you...But r-really...It was no big deal...Not like I've never seen you naked before..." Alvin mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Simon just continued to stare bewildered.

"I didn't mean—Shit I meant...like...when we were younger..." Alvin finished, slapping his palm against his forehead and groaning. He heard Simon laugh a little and felt a warm hand slide over his head, pushing his hair back.

"It's fine...It was all just a stupid accident on my part...There's no need to feel awkward around each other right?" Simon said, his voice gentle and steady. Alvin looked up at his brother, his face still flushed and his insides twisted in nervous knots. Simon gave him a gentle smile continued to ruffle his hair. The small motion made all the nerves inside of Alvin melt away and he leaned in, laying his head on Simon's chest.

"R-Right..." Alvin mumbled, drowning in the warmth that was Simon. He felt Simon's chest rise and fall and matched his breathing with it, like he had done last night. He felt a pair of arms encircle him and instinctively wrapped his own arms around Simon's waist.

"There...now everything's back to normal...no harm done." Simon said, releasing Alvin and backing up slightly, causing Alvin's arms to fall away.

Alvin felt empty as Simon's warmth left him and his heart fell slightly at the last words.

"Y-Yeah...no harm done..." he muttered. Simon ruffled his hair one last time and turned heading toward the door.

"Dave's got breakfast ready downstairs, so hurry down ok?" Simon called back before gently shutting the door.

Outside, Simon blushed. His chest was still warm from where Alvin had laid, shirtless. Simon brought his hands up and rubbing his eyes, pushing his glasses up. Was it his imagination or did he feel embarrassed when Alvin told him he looked good in his new glasses? No, great. Alvin had said he looked _great_ in his glasses. Alvin...he was acting so nervous and timid around him. Simon wondered what could be wrong. Simon's stomach fluttered and he dropped his hands back to his side, propping his head back against the door. He was wrong. Obviouslysome kind of harm _had _ been done...

_Whoo! There, Chapter 4 :D The next chapter should have sexy things in it n_n so look forward to that! I'll try to put it up as soon as I can :3 Thanks for all the support guys! Read and Review plz ;U;_

_-RadioBlast-_


	5. Chapter 5: Pushing at Boundries

_I wanted to hurry and get started on this chapter, because my friend MiseriaCantare graced me with a very sexy picture of Alvin and Simon .w. It inspired me~ I did see the new movie, and now I have the DVD c: I liked it, except that they made Brittany into this sweet little thing xD; It was a little out of character to me. But yeah, it was a cute movie c:_

_Thanks for all the reviews you guys c: _

"I-I'm sorry...what?" Simon asked, his mouth open slightly.

Janette stared back at him, her smile faltering a little at his confused expression.

"I said, your new glasses look great on you.." She repeated, less excitedly then before. Simon just continued to stare before nodding.

"Right...s-sorry...Thank you." He said. He lifted a hand to his new glasses and adjusted them nervously.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Janette asked. Simon quickly shook his head, wiping the nervous look off his face and replacing it with a smile.

"No no...I was just thinking about something...Alvin said yesterday..." Simon replied. Janette stared back and Simon and sighed.

"He didn't make fun of them did he? They really do look great Simon! Honestly..." Janette moved closer, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder.

Simon shook his head and smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you Janette." In the distance, the bell rang announcing the beginning of first period. Simon bid Janie goodbye and grabbed his messenger bag-style bookbag, throwing it over his head and shoulder.

"I wonder...why I didn't get flustered when Janette said I looked great in my glasses..." Simon mused. A small blush crept over his cheeks as he remembered how he had felt when Alvin said the same thing. Simon sighed, remembering the honest smile Alvin had given him, and their warm hug afterwards. Since they had their 'talk' yesterday about the whole shower incident, it seemed like Alvin was avoiding him even more now...What could be the problem?

Simon sighed, checking his watch. He turned and quickly hurried off to his first period class. He'd have to worry about Alvin later.

--Later--

Finally. Simon gazed up at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring for last period. He and Alvin had taken Sex Ed as an elective course together, since all the other ones were taken. When the bell to change classes finally did ring, Simon leapt from his seat with his bookbag and ran out of the classroom. He reached the door to the Sex Ed class quickly and waited for Alvin. When he saw the familiar red hoodie begin to approach, Simon felt his stomach begin to flutter.

"A-Alvin..?" Simon called him. Alvin looked up with a start and a deep blush quickly crossed his cheeks. He had obviously forgotten he and Simon shared this period.

"Oh..hey..." Alvin muttered. Simon stared at his brother and opened his mouth trying to think of something to say.

"Alvin...I.." Simon started, but he was cut off by the teacher.

"Boys! Get in here please, we need to get started immediately. We've got a film to watch today." She said. Alvin rushed past Simon, taking a seat in the back of the classroom. Simon frowned, following his older brother and sitting down next to him. He heard Alvin shift uncomfortably, but ignored it.

"Now, today we're going to be watching a video about safe sex." The teacher began. She was interrupted with giggling and a few groans of embarrassment, but the room fell silent again shortly.

"I have printed out worksheets based on the video. I want everyone to break off into groups and answer the worksheets while you're watching the video. This will be your study guide for our next test, so make sure you're paying attention." She added, glaring around at the people who had continued to whisper while she was talking. She turned to fiddle with the television while the class broke themselves up into groups. Simon reached over grabbing Alvin's chair and scooting him closer. Alvin gasped.

"Wh-What're you-" He started.

"I'm moving you closer so we can do the worksheet together." Simon replied. He saw Alvin's eyes dart to the floor as he quickly nodded. Simon gave his brother a hurt and confused look and opened his mouth to ask Alvin what was wrong, but the lights went off and the sound of the movie cut him off.

It was a common safe sex video. It looked like it was made back in the early 1950's and had two kids going parking to "make-out". Simon grimaced as he glanced over the worksheet. He already knew all the answers without even watching the movie, so he quickly breezed through it. His eyes wandered over to Alvin, who was sitting nervously straight in his seat, his face red and his eyes staring fixed at the floor. Simon gave his brother a questioning look before turning his attention back to the television. On the screen was a model of a male and female naked, and a woman explaining the various parts. Simon gazed at Alvin out of the corner of his eye and noticed him cringe at some of the words. Simon bit back a laugh at how nervous his brother was acting.

"Alvin.." Simon whispered. Alvin whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at Simon.

"Wh-What?" He choked out. Simon slid his paper towards Alvin.

"I finished the worksheet if you want to just copy it." Simon whispered back. Alvin gave Simon a confused look.

"What?" He hissed back. Alvin's eyes gazed over to the teacher, making sure she wasn't watching them whisper. Simon rolled his eyes and scooted closer, putting his mouth right next to Alvin's ear.

"I said, you can copy my worksheet if you want." Simon repeated. He felt Alvin's shoulders stiffen and pulled away.

Alvin's face was crimson and his eyes had fell back onto the floor, but he quickly nodded, snatching the paper and huddling over to copy Simon's answers. Simon watched Alvin's pencil shake nervously in his hand as he wrote out Simon's words, verbatim. The video caught Simon's ears again when the woman started explaining all the ways you could enjoy someone else's company without actually engaging in "sex". Simon watched the movie, his eyes half-lidded in boredom. He didn't really have any interest in this. To him, sex was just a way to preserve the species. Mammals did it naturally, there was no point in tying feelings up into things. The only girl he had remotely thought about this with, feeling-wise, well...

"She's dating my best friend." Simon muttered. Alvin stared over at his brother and caught his depressed stare.

"Wh-What?" Alvin muttered. He nervously looked at Simon's face when the taller boy turned toward him.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking out loud..." Simon whispered back. Alvin continued to stare, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"You said she was dating your best friend..? Who? Janie?" Alvin asked nervously. He saw Simon's jaw get rigid as he glared at the screen in front of him.

"Yeah..." Simon muttered. Alvin's eyes widened.

"What? Why!" He blurted out. The class and the teacher turned to stare back at him and Alvin quietly lowered his head. The teacher yelled at the two boys to settle down before rewinding the tape back to where Alvin interrupted. Simon smiled a little, staring at Alvin.

"That day you put your little plan in motion, I could tell she didn't really want to ask **me** out, so I set her up with Markus. Both of them have liked each other for a while now, but they wouldn't make a move." Simon finished. He leaned over, looking at Alvin's paper to see if he was done copying.

"Si...I...I'm really so-" Simon cut him off by taking his paper back.

"It's fine, don't sweat it. You already apologized for this, remember?" Simon replied, laying his head down in his arms and letting his body relax. Alvin traced his eyes over his brothers frame and felt his stomach tighten. The one girl Simon liked was gone now...The only other person the taller Seville boy had shown any interest in besides his brothers was dating someone else and just left Simon all alone. Alvin felt the knot in his stomach tighten. It was his fault. If Alvin hadn't pushed Janette that day, Simon wouldn't have been forced to be the bridge between her and Markus. Not only did Alvin rub Janie in Simon's face, but he had forced Simon to push her further away from him. As Alvin watched Simon's frame breathe slowly, he felt his throat burn. He stood up quickly, running out the door with the teacher yelling after him. Simon's head shot up at the teacher's screams just in time to see Alvin's bright red hoodie disappear behind the closing door. The taller boy lied to the teacher about Alvin being sick that morning and offered to go check on him. Simon's pristine record made him believable to all teachers, so she allowed him to chase after his older brother. Simon raced out the door, guessing where Alvin had gone. He raced to the nearby boys restroom and threw the door open, his blue eyes meeting Alvin's bloodshot ones.

Alvin was standing over the sink, the water running and his face wet. His eyes were red and looked swollen.

"A-Alvin..? Have you been cry-" Simon started, but Alvin interrupted him by latching onto his shoulders and burying his face in Simon's chest.

"-orry! So sorry!" Alvin was yelling into Simon's baby blue polo. Simon stared down at his brother with a confused expression as Alvin trembled.

"A-Alvin...?" Simon questioned. He didn't really know what to say.

"I didn't mean to...I just wanted to help you...I know you like Janette..." Alvin muttered. Simon's face relaxed and he smiled a little.

"Alvin, it's not that big a de-" Again Alvin interrupted him.

"That's not true though! I didn't do it because you liked Janette....I was mad! Jealous!" Alvin added, burying his head deeper into Simon and wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, squeezing him and causing the taller boys air to be slightly cut off. Simon coughed, putting his hands on Alvin's shoulders and pushing him off a little so he could breathe.

"Wh-What? Jealous of what?" Simon asked, looking down at the top of Alvin's head. The older boy's face was still stuck firmly into Simon's chest. He mumbled something that Simon couldn't quite catch. Simon rolled his eyes and pushed Alvin's shoulders more, releasing the boys face from Simon's chest.

"What? I can't understand you." Simon said. He saw Alvin's eyes still closed and could almost see the internal conflict going on between the poor boys ears. Finally, Alvin opened his eyes a little and looked up, meeting Simon's deep blue ones.

"You've been skipping practice to hang out with some guy...you even did his chemistry homework...You won't tell me his name or...anything about him. You want me out of your personal life..." Alvin bit his bottom lip and his eyes dropped to the floor. He felt so stupid and childish.

"I ruined your life...You lost the only person you've ever liked all because I tried to push the two of you together so you would stop hanging out with other people...I didn't want people to start spreading rumors about you..." Alvin muttered. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, preparing for Simon to tell him he was acting ridiculous. But Simon didn't move. He just stared down at his brother in amazement.

"Alvin...I..." Simon just continued to stare. He couldn't think of anything to say. For once, his brain came up completely blank. He couldn't rationalize Alvin's feelings, or his actions. He couldn't site examples when this had happened before or even try to empathize with his older brother on why his actions made any sense in conjunction with his feelings. Everything was just so...unusual that Simon was finding it harder and harder to understand any of it. Alvin wasn't helping, staring at the floor and refusing to meet Simon's eyes. Simon's body relaxed and he pulled Alvin into and embrace, burying the older boy into his chest again.

"Alvin...don't be stupid..." Simon muttered, running his hand through the shorter boys hair. Alvin instinctively wrapped his arms back around Simon's waist, squeezing his younger brother tightly.

The two boys stood, frozen in their embrace until the last bell rang to go home. Alvin sheepishly looked up at Simon. He felt embarrassed at the way he acted and he felt even worse now that Simon knew the reasons behind his actions. Simon merely smiled back at his brother and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but merely smiled again. Alvin smiled back, a sad smile that made Simon feel uneasy. Alvin was hiding something, Simon could tell that much. With everything that Alvin had told him, he had skipped something. Simon gave his brother a sympathetic look, trying to ask what was wrong without using words. Alvin merely straightened his hoodie and looked away. Simon's face fell a little. His brother was usually very honest about things, especially his thoughts and opinions. The boy that was standing in front of him now, seemed alien to Simon. He looked embarrassed and ashamed, like the whole world was resting on his shoulders. It was so unlike Alvin to put this much pressure on himself. When Simon had snapped out of his musings, he found Alvin staring at him with a trance-like gaze. Simon opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was cut off by Alvin reaching up and pulling the taller boys glasses off. Simon's brows furrowed.

"Alvin, what are yo-" Simon's words were cut short again by something soft pressing against his lips. He felt hands reach up to hold onto his shoulders, pulling Alvin up onto his tip-toes. The softness pressed harder against his lips, and Simon's eyes remained opened wide. He finally felt the soft feeling retreat and heard Alvin sigh, lowering himself back to the ground. Simon stayed perfectly still, dumbfounded. He felt his glasses being placed back into his hands and heard Alvin mutter an apology. He heard his brother run out of the bathroom, but found he couldn't move. His legs had become rocks and his heart was beating so fast it threatened a heart attack. Simon felt his glasses slip from his hand and heard them shatter on the hard-tiled floor. His brain hadn't registered that though; his only concern was getting his hand up to his mouth to feel the warmth that was left there. Simon's throat tightened and for a moment he was griped in fear. This was not good. His heart racing and the fluttering in his stomach as he realized what had just occurred was not good at all. It wasn't logical that these were the feelings that came to him. He should be feeling disgust, remorse, shame...things of that nature. But when Simon finally did close his eyes, all he could feel was the rapid beating of his heart and the warmth left over from Alvin's lips.

Alvin felt his chest practically explode as he ran from the bathroom. His breathing was ragged as he ran past his classmates to try and reach the door. Theodore, who was walking with Ellie and her sisters, saw Alvin race past him.

"Alvin!" Theo called. He looked behind him, expecting to see Simon chasing after the older boy. The two had last period together and usually came outside together. When Simon wasn't found, an unexplained pit formed in Theo's stomach.

"Theo? What's wrong?" Elenore asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I...I dunno..." Theo replied, still gazing behind him. He turned around and looked at Ellie, his expression was troubled. "I've just got this...feeling..." Theo said. Ellie put her hand to her mouth, her expression becoming more anxious. Theodore shook his head, his eyes following the red dot, that was Alvin, racing off in front of him.

"I can't come over today Elle..I gotta get home. I'm really sorry." Theodore replied, kissing Ellie on the cheek quickly before trotting off after his older brother. Ellie nodded, watching Theodore do his best to run after Alvin.

Later, Simon exited the building. His face was confused and he looked preoccupied by something. Janette ran up to him, looking worried.

"Alvin just raced past us. Theodore thought something might be wrong, so he chased after him. Is everything ok Simon? Where's your glasses?" she asked. Simon looked up at her and rubbed his eyes, moving his hands up to his head and through his hair.  
"Just..a headache Janie. I'm sure Alvin-" Simon stopped his sentence at his brother's name and Janie saw him cringe. "I'm sure..he's fine. Tell Ellie Theodore will call her later." Simon replied, pushing past Janette and slowly working his way home. The three girls stared after him, Janette and Elenore wore worried expressions. Brittany hmphed and folded her arms.

"If you ask me, they're all acting weird. It'd be better if we just stayed out of it. I don't want to catch anything from them." She replied, tugging on her sisters arms and pulling them toward home.

_There c: Chapter 5 is done! This story is going longer than I thought it would =n=" Not that I'm complaining, I just thought we'd be to the "good stuff" by Chapter 5 xD; I guess I'm incapable of skipping story development and going straight to the smut -.-" It's a curse xD;_

_Thanks for reading! Review if you will c:_


End file.
